RWBY:Rip and Tear
by The Rookie 545
Summary: The Doom Slayer, cast aside by Samuel Hayden now finds himself on a strange world with creatures that may very well be demons. But where the Doom Slayer goes, hell is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Doom (2016) was published Bethesda Softworks and developed by id software.**

* * *

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

Ozpin was standing at the window in his office looking at Vale while taking the occasionally sip off his tea. Tomorrow was initiation for the arriving 1st years and everything had been set up the day before. However earlier he had to meet with Ruby Rose, whom Glynda had caught trying to prevent a Dust robbery. Of course Glynda wished to discipline the girl but Ozpin chose to let Ruby into Beacon.

She was skilled and had potential but Ozpin was focused on her silver eyes. She would be a valuable part of his plans if she proved capable facing Grimm. Glynda of course questioned him for his reasons for letting her in early but Ozpin kept his cool and of course was silent.

Right now he was in the process of thinking and waiting. For the most part he was waiting for Qrow to give a report. Of course his reports were rare as he went into places were the scroll signals were weak. As he thought and thought he suddenly felt something. He did not understand what he felt but whatever it was it felt.. hateful. Nothing but anger, rage, and bloodlust. It was only then that he realized that he was not feeling this physically but mentally.

Then his vision was covered in darkness, pure darkness. Then came seven words, the voice that spoke them sounded… inhuman.

 ** _Rip and tear. Until it is done._**

Then the darkness was broken by glowing red lines. Before Ozpin a red symbol was slowly appearing. When it seemed like it was complete there was a deathly ear piercing scream that came from nowhere.

Ozpin opened his eyes to see his window. He took a breath and felt as if he had not breathed in ages before sitting back into his chair. He looked around and saw that everything was normal, but whatever he felt was etched into his mind.

In all his years of reincarnation this had never happened, he has never felt a presence like this before. It made the Grimm feel less like a threat. But the red symbol that he saw felt different, felt… worse.

He turned his chair around so that he was instead facing his desk and he sat up straight. Ozpin blinked and he saw the symbol again in the darkness of his eyes. He sighed rubbed his eyes, whatever the symbol represented Ozpin felt that it was important.

His mind went to why he saw the symbol. Maybe it was the gods that had abandoned Remnant giving him a warning. Whatever it was he knew he wouldn't learn anything unless he started to look. So he called Glynda on his scroll and asked for… fairy tales.

* * *

Ozpins search had been fruitless. He stayed up most of that night looking and reading. After awhile he asked Oobleck to bring him books on the discoveries of ancient ruins found throughout Remnant. He even drew a picture of the symbol he saw and showed it to Oobleck but Ooblecks search had come up empty. No matter how much he looked, no matter what he looked at, fairy tales, history, even his own memories, everything came up empty.

He was so tired that Glynda had to give the welcoming speech to the arriving students. Whenever Ozpin tried to stop he just couldn't. In all his years on Remnant he had never felt as stressed as he is now. Something told him, some inner part of him, that the symbol was important. In what way he could not say. Just that it was important. It was the night before initiation and he was still searching. His desk was littered with papers and books. The paper with the symbol was at the center of the desk, it had its own little space.

Then the elevator door opened and Ozpin looked up to see Glynda step out with a scroll tablet in her hands. She had a worried look on her face.

"Ozpin…" She began but stopped as she began surveying his desk. She looked like she wanted to say something but stopped for a moment. She began talking again a second later.

"Something is… wrong in the Emerald Forest." She said.

"Care to elaborate?" Ozpin said as he took a refreshing drink of his tea. It was only then that he realized how tired he was. And hungry.

"Well the Grimm have… vanished."

Ozpin stood up, placing his hands on his desk.

"Vanished? As in they have been driven out?"

"No, our cameras in the forest showed the Grimm all heading toward a particular area of the forest. We tried to see where exactly but our cameras seemed to be destroyed or deactivated."

Ozpin pondered on this. Grimm could be killed off but they always came back. His eyes went to the symbol on his desk and he wondered if it, or what it represented, had anything to do with this. It could be possible but then again that could just be desperation for a answer. He looked back up at Glynda and spoke.

"Your saying the Grimm have all vanished in the Emerald Forest."

"Yes, well most of them. Cameras still show a fair number of Grimm in the forest." Ozpin didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I see... Are any huntsman or huntresses in the Forest?"

"Not that I am aware of." Glynda said and Ozpin had no doubt of Glyndas word. But before Ozpin could ask any more questions Glynda spoke again. "I want to know if this news will postpone the initiation tomorrow." She didn't ask, she demanded. Ozpin had to mentally debate on what he should do. If they postponed the initiation than a number of things would get complicated, if they didn't then there was no telling what could happen. Ozpin was normally one for bending rules and taking risks at times. But whatever was out there could potentially be very dangerous.

After a moment of thinking Ozpin made a choice.

"No we will proceed with the initiation. But with some changes. Put maps on the students Scrolls with directions on how to get to the ruins where the artifacts are. Then early in the morning send Port and Oobleck out to the area where the Grimm seem to be converging. But have them be cautious. Whatever is out there could be very dangerous if it made Grimm "vanish"."

"As you say, I will make the preparations immediately." With that Glynda turned, walked back into the elevator, and closed the doors. Ozpin heard the elevator go down.

He sighed and took another sip of his tea. He looked at the Scroll tablet on his desk, well half of it. The rest was covered under papers. He fished it out and turned it on. He went to the Emerald Forest security cameras and started to go through them. It was night so they were in night vision. At one point he came across the cameras that Glynda spoke of. The ones that were either destroyed or inactive. Nothing but static. He considered rewinding the footage but his attention was shifted when a proximity sensor went off on a camera that was still active.

He shifted to it just as the camera hit the ground and caused a spider web like crack to appear on screen. Ozpin watched intently as the tree the camera was attached to seemed to get picked up and the growls of what he could only assume was a Ursa were heard. The tree was suddenly swung and slammed into what he could only guess was the Grimm. There was static and the camera image switched between static and the cracked, but still viewable, lens of the camera.

Through the cracked lens he could see the Ursa, its head and some of its body to be precise. It seemed to be struggling and trying to crawl away. Then a green armored foot stomped on the head of the Ursa. Based on its position the owner of the foot was behind the Ursas' head. But the camera was stuck so Ozpin couldn't see anything but the one foot. The other leg seemed to be behind the Ursas head.

Ozpin heard the sound of a gun loading, shotgun of some sort. Then the barrels of a double barrel shotgun were pressed against the side of the Ursa, a second later it went off. Leaving a torn apart head, its body started to dissipate and Ozpin thought he would be able to see who did this if the smoke clears.

But then the armored foot came through the smoke toward the camera smashing it. Static followed afterward and Ozpin sat back wondering what was coming next.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Got that done. Had this idea in mind for a few days now and plus the ending of Doom (2016) made it easy to make this. As for those who are following me and may be asking where is the next chapter of Fragmented Memories, it is not done yet. Mainly becuase I got both lazy and distracted**

 **But that story is next on my update list.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. D** **oom (2016) was published by Bethesda Softworks and developed by id software.**

* * *

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

"Ozpin, Ozpin!? Come in Ozpin!"

Ozpin woke with a start and and a small gasp. He fell asleep while trying to do some more research, if one could even call it research, on the symbol. Still nothing.

He tapped on his scroll.

"Yes Oobleck? Have you and Port arrived at the forest?"

"Indeed we have. We are at the place where you saw this armored figure in the footage. Well at least his foot."

After he saw the video he sent it to Oobleck and told him to check there first.

"Have you and Port found anything?"

"Yes, currently port is pulling the camera from the tree. Which I must note has been uprooted and is several feet from where it should be. Whoever or whatever did this is strong indeed."

"What of the Grimm Oobleck? Any signs of them or what could be responsible for drawing them to that area?"

There was a long pause.

"Plenty of signs of the Grimm. Claw marks here and there and signs of a fight. But the source of this mystery is still well a mystery."

That was not good news. Not at all. One they found nothing. Two odds are whoever or whatever did this was still at large.

"Hold on." Ooblecks voice cut into Ozpins thoughts. "Port has found something."

"What is it." Ozpin was standing and leaning his hands on his desk. He wanted answers, at this point anything would do.

"Shotgun shells. Lots of them it would seem. Here and here… and there as well."

"Oobleck you know that I cannot actually see what you are seeing right?"

"Yes of course, Port! These shells are forming a trail! Follow them!"

Ozpin could hear footsteps and what sounded like Oobleck counting.

"Oobleck? Can you tell which way the shells are going?" Ozpin asked and it took a few seconds before he got a reply.

"Well Ozpin if we keep following the trail of destruction and bullets I can safely assume that whoever did this was heading…. For the Temple where the relics are."

Ozpin dropped his cup which shattered on the ground.

* * *

Doom.

It was what he would bring to this world.

Doom to the dark red eyed creatures that came at him.

Doom to the evil that would find him.

Doom to all that would oppose him.

He pulled apart the jaws of the wolf creature that tried to kill him.

And when another came at him and would throw the jaw, before it faded, at the beasts head before tackling it and smashing his fists into its face. Bone went everywhere.

His super shotgun was on his back. But he spent the ammo long ago on the hordes of beasts that came earlier.

When he ran out of ammo he just used his fists and the occasional tree. He was also down to one grenade.

A roar came from behind and, turning, another wolf beast came. He raised his arm and it bit down. But he grabbed it's snout with his free arm and just wretched his arm out of its mouth. Teeth went everywhere and when it roared in pain he silenced it by punching its jaw off with the arm he wretched free.

Its roar after that was a gurgle and then he just shoved it to the side and left it to fade into smoke.

And after killing that beast suddenly it was quite. Completely quiet. He looked around, his helmets visor blocking his face, and for once there was silence.

It would seem that he killed them. Killed them all. If not all then most.

However there was the sound of some mechanism triggering in the distance then another and another. On the last one he heard a scream and looking up there were people. People flying through the air. He cocked his head to the side and as quickly as the little scene began it ended. And there was silence again.

The figure, clad in green armor, looked in the direction that it looked like the people went. He turned away but was stopped when the interior of his helmet suddenly glowed.

Slowly looking back the helmet glowed again and the figure realized why. His suit found one of his weapons it would seem. For on the compass was what looked like the chain gun symbol.

After seeing that he started to walk in its direction. It just so happened to be the direction those people were flying to.

* * *

"Ugh. This map is useless." Weiss fiddled with her scroll repeatedly. This deep into the Emerald Forest the signal to the CCT tower was weak.

"Weiss give it up already." Her partner Ruby commented.

"Do you have any ideas or anything relevant to say?" Weiss turned ro Ruby who was sitting cross legged.

They met not long after landing. Of course Weiss walked away but then came back when she saw Jaune in the tree.

"Yes I do. We are lost." Ruby said, now fiddling with her weapon.

"We are not lost we are…. turned around."

"That's the exact same thing."

"Well like I said, do you have anything relevant to say?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. Ruby put her finger to her chin and looked to be thinking.

"No. But I have a idea. Let's climb a tree." Ruby said suddenly chipper.

"And how will that help us?" Weiss questioned.

"Well we will have the high ground and will be able to see the temple. Hopefully."

Weiss was about to argue but then realized that it was not a bad idea.

"Fine."

* * *

"Helllooooo!?" Anyoonnnee!? Anyone at all!?" Yang had been expecting Grimm. But all she got was nothing. And, from what she heard, this place was suppose to have all kinds of Grimm. Beowulfs, Ursa, King Taijitu, and maybe even a Nevermore. But it was nothing. Not even a howl from a Beowulf could be heard. She sighed and groaned loudly.

If this was supposed to be a initiation then it was a poor one.

Nonetheless she kept walking. Where? Hopefully towards the Temple Miss Goodwitch mentioned. That was another thing that was weird. Ozpin was supposed to give them a speech yesterday and a speech today. But apparently he was busy.

After some small consideration she decided to shout one last time just for good measure.

"Anyooonneee!?"

"Yes, just please stop shouting."

Yang stopped in her tracks and turned around. It was the quiet book girl from last night, Blake.

"Oh hiya Blake."

* * *

"Think this is it?" Jaune said to Pyrrha who then checked her scroll.

"Scrolls map isn't working." She held up the scroll. It was showing the weak signal symbol.

"But it could be." Jaune turned back to the cave which had some paintings of people and a large Deathstalker. "Right?"

"Possibly." Pyrrha said and Jaune then picked up a stick.

A few minutes later he somehow got a torch going.

* * *

"I'm bored." Nora said for the 15th time.

"Yes Nora." Was all Ren could say.

"I want to break something."

"Please don't demolish the forest Nora."

"No silly. I want to break some-"

"Legs?"

"Grimm legs." Nora clarified.

"Well Nora I haven't seen any Grimm. So it appears that you must wait."

Nora sighed restlessly. And Ren could only think on what would happen if she didn't get what she wanted. Normally she would just find something else to do or talk about. But there wasn't much to talk about aside from the weather.

But it was strange. No Grimm. Not even a trave. There was the occasional Grimm footprint or set of footprints. And upon examining those he found that they all were going in the same direction. But before he could think on it some more Nora suddenly dashed off.

"NORA!"

Ren could only imagine what got her attention. Maybe it was a Grimm or one of the other students. Or maybe even a butterfly or bird. At this point Ren believed anything would get her attention.

But when Nora heaved and lifted something up he was certainly shocked.

"Ren I found a gun!" She said with a big smile on her face.

It was a big gun.

Some kind of chain gun.

* * *

"Think this is it?" Yang said to Blake who gave her a silent look then made her way down to the Temple.

Upon getting to the Temple Blake spoke.

"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing." Yang commented. Which could only mean that the other initiates got here and left. She wondered if maybe Ruby was here and left already. Odds were slim in Yangs mind.

She went to a pedestal and just picked up the horse piece.

* * *

"Can you go any faster!?" Ruby heart Weiss call out from below. She had only been climbing for 5 minutes and was barely up the tree.

"Hey... " Ruby began. "This is… not as easy… as it looks." She said. It was her idea to climb a tree and she was starting to regret it.

"It was your idea." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Ruby was about to continue climbing until she heard what sounded like a girls scream in the distance.

"What was that?" Weiss said.

"Who cares? Let's go check." Ruby said in a happy tone. Relieved that she didn't have to climb the tree anymore. She hopped off, did a flip, and landed.

"This way!" Ruby said and dashed off.

"Your lucky my glyphs can make me go faster!" She heard Weisss' voice fade as she moved away.

Ruby paid no mind. She just wanted to prove her worth to Weiss cause, even though she was a bit… mean, she still wanted a friend.

However her trip would be stopped short when a something stepped out from behind a tree in her path.

She didn't have time to slow down or much less do anything. Next she hit this thing full force and then she saw stars as she fell flat on her back with a thud and a gasp of pain.

"Ow." She said quietly. Thankfully her aura kicked in and the pain faded. Sitting up and rubbing her head she groaned. She looked up to see what she could have it only to freeze up.

Standing before her was a tall, imposing, green armored figure. He said nothing and merely looked at her before just walking off without a word. Her eyes and head followed him. Then he pushed through some bushes and disappeared in the bushes. For a few seconds she could only hear footsteps before they faded away.

Ruby released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and fell onto her back.

For a few seconds she just stared up at the trees. Her mind was everywhere, she didn't know what to think. But then something appeared in front of her eyes. Piercing eyes looked into Rubys and she realized it was Weiss looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly hands at her hips.

"I hit someone." Ruby said as she sat up.

"Hit who? There is no one here but yo-" There was a loud scream that passed by somewhere overhead. It sounded like the one they heard earlier.

"Oh right we were doing that." Ruby said standing up and then taking off after the scream.

"Stop doing that!" Weisss' voice faded in the distance. Ruby put her thoughts of the figure behind her for now and focused on trying to save whoever was screaming.

* * *

Yang watched as a figure suddenly went flying overhead, screaming, and hit a tree. Hopefully that cracking she heard was just branches breaking.

"Did someone just go flying by and hit a tree?" Blake said suddenly. But before Yang could respond something happened again.

Ruby suddenly appeared, emerging from the treeline, and collapsed from what looked to be exhaustion.

"Is that your sister?

Yang, her sister instincts kicking in, was about to run off to Ruby when out came the Ice Queen who stopped at Rubys side and looked down at her with arms crossed and shook her head.

"Is that Weiss Schnee?"

Then a voice suddenly shouted out from another point in the tree line.

"HEY!" A girl carrying a chain gun followed by a green robed boy appeared. "DID ANYONE LOSE A CHAIN GUN?!" She held it up over her head before the weight of it suddenly pulled her back. She fell on her back and the chain gun made a loud thud.

"I told you to leave the gun behind." The boy said to the girl.

"Did-"

Yang raised a hand silencing Blake.

"Stop saying did. I need to process everything that just happened."

Then came the screech of a Deathstalker.

* * *

"Ozpin." Glynda spoke loudly into her scroll with a hint a feat and concern. "Are Port and Oobleck certain that this trail of destruction is leading to the Temple?"

"More than certain. Please tell me the students are all out of the Emerald Forest."

"No." She pulled out the scroll tablet from between her side and arm. "Some students are still there. I am checking where they are now. Then I will have our people get them ou-" She stopped upon seeing the Temple camera feed.

"Glynda? Glynda?!"

"They encountered a Deathstalker."

"What? But I thought all the Grimm were- No, never mind. Get a Bullhead and get them out of their now!"

"Already on it."

* * *

"Hit it with everything we got!" Ruby heard Yang call out as she started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes she saw everyone fighting a massive Deathstalker. It moved quickly and used its pincers and stinger to strike at everyone when it could or when it sited them. Yang fired Ember Cecilia, Weiss went for every opening she got using her glyphs to speed herself up, Blake seemed to be everywhere at once and both shot and sliced at the bug, Jaune stayed back but whenever a pincer went for a strike he would jump in and use his shield to block it, Pyrrha did much of the same as Jaune but she also went in for a strike to get its attention, the green robed boy ran around firing two green bladed pistols at the Deathstalker, and a rather excited girl was firing a grenade launcher at every opening there was which where no one was near.

Ruby, pulled out Crescent Rose and charged into the battle with a smile. She was determined to prove herself by bringing down this monster.

Then there was a whirring sound. Ruby stopped in her tracks, turned her head towards the sound, and froze.

Standing there was the same green armored man from earlier. Expect now he had a chain gun and was whirring it up while aiming at the Deathstalker. It looked like he was waiting and Ruby realized why.

"Everybody get out of there!" Ruby shouted out to get everyones' attention. Almost everyone stopped, looked, and quickly moved away.

Jaune didn't catch what Ruby said and went in for a strike only to violently get knocked back by a swinging pincer. The Deathstalker turned so quickly Jaune went flying. He hit the ground and rolled before stopping inches from the green armored figure. Jaune laid face down and groaned, as he tried to get up the green armored figure walked forward and stepped on Jaunes back. Jaune gasped in surprise as his face went back into the dirt.

The figure didn't even look down much less say anything as he moved forward. The chain gun began to fire. It was like a storm of bullets filled the air. Countless amounts hit the Deathstalker, some piercing its already damaged bone armor others bouncing off, and the figure just kept walking.

Then he changed his aim and went for the legs. The bullets literally tore through them like paper making he Deathstalker hit the ground and slide forward a little before stopping.

He kept firing. Never stopping. Then the bullets stopped flying, and he dropped the chain gun, pulled out a grenade, and sprinted forward. Despite the look of his armor he was deceptively fast.

He dodged the pincers which tried to grab him and the stinger which tried to stab him and he did the unthinkable.

He punched the bugs mouth, his fist literally going into its mouth, then he wretched his fist out. The item in his hand was missing.

Then the Deathstalkers body exploded. Smoke covered the area instantly.

Ruby coughed and used her hand to fan away the smoke. She could hear everyone coughing.

Then the smoke cleared and Ruby squinted her eyes to see the figure looking at where the Deathstalker was. The only evidence of a fight were the various marks in the ground.

The figure looked around. Looking at everyone around him with but a momentary glance before turning, walking over to the chain gun, and picking it up.

Everyone was silent.

Ruby didn't know what to think or say. She just looked over to Yang who also looked at Ruby. Yang shrugged before turning her head back to the figure who was now walking away.

He made his way to the treeline and just pushed his way through the bushes. Then he was gone from sight.

There was the sound of a Bullhead approaching.

* * *

"Unfortunately students we won't be showing the last two teams confrontation with the Deathstalker." Ozpin said into the mic which garnered a number of groans from the crowd. That was understandable of course. The only teams to encounter Grimm were the new teams which were RWBY and JNPR. No one else had.

"Putting that aside. You all shall receive room numbers and keys to your dorms. The rest of the day may be taken off to rest. I look forward to seeing you all in school."

Ozpin took a long sip of coffee from his mug. It was taking a lot to not look tired.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR both come to my office." Ozpin said into the mic before stepping away.

* * *

The Doom Slayer was what he was referred to by the forces of hell.

He sat there on a rock with the Super Shotgun leaning on said rock by his feet and the Chain Gun behind him

For once in his life of endless death and destruction he… didn't know what to do.

There were no demons here and the red eyed beasts were all dead. There was simply nothing to do but sit there and wait.

He tried using his helmets scanner to find his other weapons nothing showed up.

He just sat there and looked up at the moon.

He didn't have a way to get back to Mars much less Hell.

In times of apparent peace what was a bringer of death and destruction to do?

Then a stick snapped.

"Port! You fool!"

"Forgive me. Didn't see that stick in the dark."

"I think he sees us. Quick be ready to fight!"

"Now hold on Oobleck. Maybe he can be reasoned with."

"What are you doing? No don't!"

A large man with white hair and mustache, armed with some bladed gun on his back, came from the bushes with a friendly smile.

"Hello there..." He said. "Might I ask your name?"

Silence…

Doom Slayer looked at him then looked away.

"Excuse me sir." Suddenly there was some green spiky haired man with glasses in front of him. "Would you come with us please? Our boss wants to talk with you."

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Been busy right life.**

 **Not gonna respond to reviews.**

 **But am going to sat Doom Slayer/Guy will not speak.**

 **Will work on making chapters longer.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer but then I realised that since Doom Slayer/Guy killed all, if not most of the Grimm in the area, then the stort would be shorter.**

 **Also don't worry Doom Slayer will be Doom Slayer.**

 **Also also I need a beta reader for this fic. The Unknown Plague does my Fragmented Memories series but currently I have decided that I will have individual readers for each series I make. So give him a thanks for reading this and giving me the okay on it.**

 **Also, assuming you are that here, vote on the fifth fic for me to do. P.S I am limiting myself to 5 at a time.**

 **Bloodborne:The Awakening which is my take on Bloodbornes story.**

 **RWBY and the Knights of Gwyn which is basically the Four Knights of Gwyn from Dark Souls and other DS 1 characters in RWBY.**

 **RWBY:Rekindled which is to be my Dark Souls 3 character and other DS 3 characters in RWBY.**

 **RWBY:New Dawn which is to be a Halo and RWBY crossover with Chief and Arbiter and Cortona after Halo 3.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Doom (2016) was published by Bethesda Softworks and developed by id software.**

* * *

The day had been a long one for Ozpin.

As soon as teams RWBY and JNPR had come to his office, as he requested, he asked them questions.

What they saw and felt. All had similar things to say. That this green armored figure was something else, something different. In truth Ozpin didn't really remember much of it. He was still very tired, he had little rest of late. But he had learned enough.

Ozpin looked out his offices window and leaned back into his seat. He let out a breath and felt his eyes start to close. Maybe it was time for him to get some shuteye. Ozpin was about to do so when his Scroll suddenly rang in his desk and, with contained anger, he turned around and answered the Scroll.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice very stern.

Ooblecks voice came through.

"Ozpin, Oobleck here, we may need a Bullhead."

"Have you and Port found anything?" Ozpin asked as he turned his seat around to face the window again. At this point Ozpin didn't really care. He just wanted to get some rest. But the words that came next made Ozpin stand up and knock over a cup that was on the table.

"Yes. The one who caused all this."

Ozpin had to make sure he was hearing right.

"Wait, you are saying that you found the one? You mean the one we saw fight the Deathstalker?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? What is going on?" Ozpin was desperate for answers. He didn't know why but he felt that this guy was the cause of all his discomfort.

"Right next to me, and he is waiting like me and Port." Oobleck sounded…. very casual about this. Ozpin became very weary.

"Next to you and waiting." He said slowly and paused to consider his words before he continued. "Is he…. in a good mood?" Ozpin mentally hit himself for saying that. He knew that he could have said something better but his own tiredness was still affecting him.

"I believe so. He is just-" Oobleck stopped for a second. "-looking at me and waiting."

"Is he armed?" Ozpin had to ascertain the threat this figure could be. Sure the footage he saw showed a lot. But Oobleck was a observant man. Maybe he would notice something.

"Yes he is armed. Very heavily in truth. He has some type of shotgun on his back and is carrying a very large gun like it weighs nothing."

Ozpin's mind went to the talk with the teams. Nora was the one to carry the chain gun around at first. According to her it was quite heavy and Ozpin had no doubts as to just how strong this guy could be.

"Is he… safe?" Ozpin hesitated with those words. Of course this guy wasn't safe he may have single handedly killed all the Grimm at the initiation site and later brutally killed a Deathstalker.

"Safe? Hmmm…." Oobleck sounded very thoughtful and went silent for a few seconds before resuming. "I believe so. He hasn't done anything really other than just stand there and wait. Port has even been telling him one of his tall tales, the man hasn't even stopped looking forward. So yes I would say that he is relatively safe."

Ozpin took a second of consideration before making his choice.

"Very well. A Bullhead will be sent to your location for pickup." Then quietly he whispered, not that it would have really mattered as at some point they started to whisper in their earlier conversations. "And keep a eye on him and see what you can learn about him."

"Righto Ozpin. Sending my coordinates. Oobleck out." The call ended and Ozpin sighed while setting the scroll down on his desk.

"Another thing to keep me awake. Great." Ozpin rubbed his eyes and picked up his scroll again to call Glynda. He froze halfway through the first ring. His eyes went wide as he realized something.

"How do I tell Glynda that the one who cleared the forest of Grimm is coming here?"

* * *

A awkward silence was in Team RWBY's room. All sat on their respective beds, in their pajamas of course because it was late, but had yet to unpack. As soon as they got to their room it was nothing but silence. Earlier Ozpin had Teams RWBY and JNPR to his office. It was the first time Ruby saw him since the meeting a few nights ago. He didn't look very well. Ozpin looked rather tired at the time and took a lot of drinks from his mug which was clearly steaming hot at the time. They all told what they saw and felt. After that they were sent to their dorm rooms. And now they were here. Just sitting in silence. Blake was reading a book she pulled out at some point but other than that nothing changed.

Ruby was the first to try and break the silence.

"So… I am leader." She said out of desperation to end this silence.

"Yay." Yang said quietly and threw up her arms in a little arm wave.

"Yeah." Her partner Weiss said. She seemed a bit moody, but then again she was nothing but moody ever since they met.

"Uh huh." Blake didn't even look away from her book.

Awkward silence again. It has been like this ever since they saw what that guy did in the forest. Sure killing Grimm was nothing new, but something about the way that guy did it just felt…. different.

To put simply it was like the guys very presence affected them all. Something about the air around him, the way he walked, the way he fought, and the way he… killed, was just different. His methods of killing, from what little Ruby saw, were brutal to a excessive degree.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly and again tried to break this silence again. If only to get her mind away from these thoughts.

"Quite the day am I right?" She forced a smile and her eyes darted around the room at everyone. She desperately waited for a response. Ironic as just yesterday she didn't want to socialize at all.

"You can say that again." It was Yang again who spoke first. Ruby tried to roll with it.

"I mean… we got to kill a Deathstalker."

"Correction." Weiss interjected. "We fought it, we did not kill it." Looking over at Weiss Ruby saw that she was no laying in her bed facing the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ruby said and felt her head drop. She was tired but she felt that sleep was not going to come easy tonight. So she tried to yet again salvage this conversation.

"But things could have been a lot worse. Right?" Ruby looked around and saw that even Yang was laying down in her bed and merely did a thumbs up to signify a yes. Then Yang's arm went down and she rested her head on her hands while laying in her bed.

"Hmmm…" Ruby looked at the last person still up. Blake was now leaning against the wall while sitting on her bed, still reading the book it would seem.

"Hey Blake…. what's that book?" She asked.

Blake didn't lower her book when she answered.

"Same book as last time."

"Oh… right." There went the last person she could try and talk with. In defeat Ruby laid down in her own bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Night." She said as she got comfortable in her bed.

"Night sis." Yang.

"Night." Weiss.

"Good night." Ruby heard Blake close her book and get into bed. Seconds later one of them, likely Yang, got out of bed, turned off the light, then got back into bed.

Ruby closed her eyes and hoped she would get some good sleep.

Maybe sleep would make them all feel better.

However just as she about to sleep the familiar sound of a Bullhead approached in the distance.

To Ruby it was like a hurriacne as she was just drifting in a much needed sleep.

Ruby, and everyone else, groaned and all covered their heads with their pillows.

* * *

He stepped out of the vehicle as soon as the door opened. His green armor had a slight glisten to it in the moonlight but not much. At his side he carried the Chain Gun and on his back the Super Shotgun.

Upon stepping out Doomslayer slowly looked around. Whenever he was he didn't really care. Though on the flight here the one known as Oobleck said that they were going to Beacon. He guessed this was the place.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Oobleck popped up at Doomslayers right side. He had his arms behind his back and stood up straight. Port walked up at his left not soon after. "Follow me if you would." Oobleck stepped forward and walked toward the gathering of buildings and structures.

Doomslayer followed quietly and, despite the weight of his weapon, quickly. Port walked alongside him and, to the Slayers annoyance, continued one with his stories.

"-and there I was. Surrounded by bandits. How did I get out alive? Well I-"

Doomslayer went back to ignoring him. He did so by focusing on what Oobleck was saying.

"Here at Beacon Academy we train the next generation of Huntsman and huntresses to fight the creatures of Grimm. Up ahead is the amphitheater. Behind that is the ballroom, dorms, class buildings, CCT tower, and-" He was silenced by a females shout.

"OOBLECK, PORT!"

Looking beyond Oobleck Doomslayer saw a woman approaching. A blond haired one who approached the three with a very angry look. Oobleck stopped walking and in turn Doomslayer and Port did.

"Yes Glynda? Is something the matter?" Oobleck asked the one called Glynda who stopped directly in front of Oobleck.

"You know very well what is the matter." She glanced at Doomslayer for but a second before returning her attention to Oobleck.

"You find the one who killed all the Grimm at the initiation site and bring him here when your orders were to merely observe. Even if Ozpin said to bring him here you may be putting the entire school at risk!" Glynda's voice rose as she talked. "Do you have a explanation!?" That last bit came out in contained anger.

"Yes." Oobleck said and pointed at Port. "Port stepped on a stick and exposed our position." Glynda's eyes snapped to Port who stepped back with raised hands in terror.

"Now I did step on a stick." Port said quickly. "But nothing bad came to be. So let bygones be bygones." Port finished and Glynda drummed her fingers on her arm in silence. She then turned around quickly.

"We will talk about this later. For now let us take our…" She glanced back at Doomslayer who just stood there, waiting. "... guest to Ozpin." She finished and set off quickly ahead of the group.

"Best listen to her." Port said while actually hiding behind Doomslayer who promptly walked forward if only to remove himself from the presence of Port.

The rest of the walk was one of silence. Doom Slayer took in the surroundings as he walked. His years of slaughtering demons taught him to know his environment to make his fights end quicker. There wasn't much. They were the only ones out in the middle of the night so their walk was unhindered. Not long after they came to a large tower and, once inside, they got into a elevator.

Doom Slayer took the middle of the elevator. The others entered and clearly tried to keep themselves as far as possible from him in the small elevator. Glynda spoke and ended the silence.

"You are about to meet Ozpin our headmaster. He has questions for you. And don't even think about trying anything. If you do you will deal with us."

Port steppes over to her and loudly whispered.

"We will?"

Glynda looked at him with a stone cold expression.

"Yes we will." She said slowly just as the elevator doors opened. Glynda stepped through first and Doom Slayer right after with Port and Oobleck behind him.

The room looked to be at the top of the tower or near it. Above was a series of gears that all turned and managed the tower. In front of the only window in the room was a desk and in it was a man. Doom Slayer took a guess that this was Ozpin. But Ozpin felt different than the rest, not only that he looked tired yet presentable. He actually seemed to be dozing off a bit and only noticed due to Doom Slayer's heavy footsteps. He looked up and saw the three approaching. He made greetings quickly or at least tried to.

"Welcome Mr…." He looked to Glynda who shook her head as she stepped to the side so as not to stand between Ozpin and Doom Slayer. Right after he looked back at Doom Slayer.

"Welcome. Please have a seat." Ozpin gestured at the only seat in front of his desk. Doom Slayer glanced at the chair which, to him, was small. He looked back at Ozpin but didn't move.

"If you insist." Ozpin let him stay standing and Doom Slayer set his Chain Gun down at his feet. A move which made everyone visibly tense up then somewhat relax when they saw he was just setting it down.

"Might I have your name?" Ozpin asked once he set the large gun down.

Doom Slayer just stayed silent. Ozpin raised a brow and asked another question.

"Where are you from?" Again nothing.

"Why are you here?" Nothing, just silence.

Ozpin was visibly growing impatient and stayed silent himself as if thinking of the appropriate question. After a bit longer he asked another question.

"What is it you seek to do?" Doom Slayer responded, but with actions and not words.

He picked up a tea up off Ozpin's desk and just crushed it like it was nothing. The bits of glass fell to the floor. Everyone, save Ozpin, drew their weapons and took aim. Ozpin raised a hand which signalled a stop and they all looked at Ozpin then Doom Slayer with uncertainty before lowering their weapons.

All this time Ozpin didn't break his gaze away from Doom Slayer. Only when they lowered their weapons did he continue to speak.

"Destroy?" He got his message and Doom Slayer did a single nod. Ozpin elaborated on the question. "Destroy the Grimm? The creatures you killed out there?"

Doom Slayer nodded again.

"For what purpose other than them being creatures of darkness?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee after he talked. But he got no response that time. Doom Slayer just stood there, it was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

Ozpin pondered for a moment, thinking of the next question and if Doom Slayer would, in some way, answer it.

"If we were to bring you to where the Grimm are would you kill them?" Doom Slayer nodded and, from the looks of how he nodded, he looked like he wanted to do so.

"Ozpin…." Glynda said quietly making said person look at her. She had crossed arms and was drumming her fingers on her arm. "A word?" She asked. Ozpin looked at Doom Slayer.

"Very well. A moment please." He said before getting up and walking over to Glynda.

* * *

"Ozpin we can't just let that… thing go." Glynda's voice was stern, yet quiet, as was her expression.

"And why not?" Ozpin responded.

"We have learned almost nothing about him. And something about him doesn't feel right."

Glynda had a point there. But as Ozpin saw it He wasn't going to talk. And his way of communication seemed to be either body language or breaking things as evidenced by his tea cup.

"True. But we saw what he did." Ozpin countered. "He single handedly killed almost all the Grimm around the initiation site in the Emerald Forest. Think of how useful he could be against… her."

Glynda's expression changed to one of evident doubt. Ozpin had made a point. But Glynda wasn't giving up easily.

"We have no proof that it was He who killed all the Grimm in one night. And what if She makes him one of her tools? We know that she employs the help of people, what if She turned him to her side?" Glynda shot back and Ozpin had to consider her words.

A powerful ally he could make. But a even more dangerous enemy he could become. But from what Ozpin had seen He only killed Grimm. So far he had shown no acts of actual aggression towards them which could mean he is "on" their side or he is just pretending.

"We will discuss this further once they are out of the room." Ozpin said and Glynda gave a silent agreement. Ozpin turned around to face Him. He was still standing there. Just waiting. He turned his head once he saw Ozpin turn though.

"Unfortunately we have to discuss some things sir. We will… talk tomorrow." Ozpin turned his attention to Port and Oobleck. "Port Oobleck find our guest a place to rest. I imagine after today he might appreciate it."

"Will do Ozpin. Will do." Port, as always, had a type of charismatic talk. Oobleck merely muttered a little and from the looks of it he was observing Him. But he must have heard him for he zoomed off to the elevator.

Doom Slayer said nothing as he picked up his gun and turned around. He made his way to the elevator with Port catching up to him.

Once inside Port stepped to the side with arms at his sides. Oobleck pushed a button and the elevator doors closed. As they did Doom Slayer looked at Ozpin. And as the doors closed it was only then that Ozpin noticed something. On the left of His helmet was a faint symbol. Ozpin realized that it was the same symbol that he saw, the same one he kept seeing whenever he closed his eyes.

But too late.

The doors closed and the elevator descended.

Ozpin didn't have the strength to do anything. His tiredness beat him and he passed out and felt Glynda catch him before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Well this is all we can do." Oobleck had led Doom Slayer to what he called a Ballroom. Port had split off earlier, saying he had to get tomorrow's class work ready.

"It isn't much but you have plenty of space to do whatever." Doom Slayer stepped in the large empty room. He looked around before walking over to a wall and dropping his Chain Gun on the floor. As it hit the floor there was loud clang.

"Can I get you anything?" Oobleck called out from the door. Doom Slayer didn't turn around or say anything. He just waited.

"Right. Well I will just be out here if you need me." He heard the doors slowly close and then silence.

Doom Slayer took the Super Shotgun of his back and popped it open. No ammo. He checked the Cabin Gun. Ammo but not much, less than 100 bullets. He set the Super Shotgun on the floor by the Chain Gun.

He turned on his helmets compass and looked around. Still no marks that indicated any of his other weapons were nearby. Maybe he had to be in a certain range as he did not see the Chain Gun symbol earlier today until he took one extra step forward.

Doom Slayer sat against the wall and crossed his arms. He was about to rest when he remembered something.

He reached for his suits belt and pulled out a large chip which he held to eye level.

The same chip that he made a copy of VEGA on.

* * *

 **Next chapter. Yay!**

 **Sorry this took long. I had to go through some things these last few weeks.**

 **Not going to answer reviews as I am pretty sure the chapter answered them.**

 **And don't worry Doom Guy/Doom Slayer will get a good number of his weapons back by the end of Volume 1.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Doom 2016 was published by Bethesda Softworks and developed by id Software.**

* * *

Oobleck made his way back to the armored stranger from yesterday. He was up bright and early and was very energetic as usual. While he didn't have to go check on him, he felt that he should.

He made to the ballroom and opened the door. Calling out as he did so.

"Are you awake!?" He zipped inside to where he left him last night. He wasn't there.

The only things there were the chain gun and shotgun which appear to have been left behind. But the stranger was nowhere in sight.

Fearing the worst he pulled out his scroll and called the only one who could possibly help him find the stranger. Even if calling this person was probably going to be a big mistake.

"You better have a reason for calling me this early." Glynda's voice came through on the Scroll.

"He is gone." Oobleck decided to get it over with.

"What? Who?"

"The one in the armor."

"..."

"Oh dear."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"COME ON WE CAN'T BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!"

Ruby called out to her team, and Jaune's team, as they ran

They were running to Professor Ports class at full speed. Ruby would have used her semblance but she felt that would have been cheating. That and she did not want to just leave everyone behind only to walk into the class alone. Not her day but she had to stomach it all and keep going.

She came to a stop at a hallway that split to the left and right. Everyone stopped behind her and a few were panting. But Weiss, as usual, did not let up.

"WHICH WAY!?" She shouted and frantically looked down both empty halls.

Ruby had to search her brain to remember what the papers said. If only she had a map, but odds are she would memorize the layout in time.

Thankfully this time she remembered the room number and which way to go.

"THIS WAY!" Ruby screamed and took a left, this time she couldn't help but use her speed. Her team called out her name, telling her to wait, but she had zipped through the hall and made several turns. Of course the second she realized she left everyone behind someone stepped in front of her. Whoever it was stepped out from another hallway and Ruby hit said person face first with a soft thud.

She grunted in surprise and fell backwards, she saw stars for a second then came to her senses. She sat up and rubbed her head to try and sooth the pain.

She looked up, wanting to apologize, and froze.

Standing before her was the same one that she bumped into at the Emerald Forest. The same one that destroyed the Deathstalker. The same one that had that soulless looking helmet.

He looked down at her silently, just like before he said nothing. No actions, no body language, no anything. Ruby couldn't even tell if the guy was breathing.

Without warning he turned around and walked down the hall Ruby was originally going. His footsteps echoing in the deathly silent halls. Both hands were clenched and in one he looked to be holding something. Ruby couldn't make out what it was for he was already too far and rounded a corner. His steps echoed on for a few more seconds before vanishing entirely, as if he was never there.

A million thoughts flew through Ruby's mind.

Who is he?

Why is he here?

Why is he so quiet?

What was I doing here?

However these thoughts were drowned out by several approaching footsteps. Her team and Jaune's.

"Sis!" Yang called out in frustration. "Your lucky you leave rose petals behind when you use your speed. Otherwise we never would have found you!"

Ruby barely heard anything but snapped back to reality when her sister grabbed her by the hood and yanked her up to her feet.

"Over there!" Weiss stepped forward, pointing at a door right by Ruby.

"Let's go." Blake was by the door in a second and went inside Ports classroom.

But Ruby was still a little out of it and did not move.

"Hurry up sis! Your supposed to be our leader!" Yang grabbed Ruby's cape and dragged her inside.

This brought Ruby back for sure this time. She frantically tried to explain but Yang was not having any of it.

"No wait! He was- that guy fro- the one tha-"

"C'mon sis don't be a… drag."

Yang chuckled a little and Ruby stopped talking and looked at Yang with annoyed eyes.

She would have to figure out what is going on later. Right now she had to focus on being the best leader possible.

* * *

"Where could he be!"

Oobleck was facing the wrath of Glynda. Something that he was moderately accustomed to. But usually when Ozpin was around and when he was around Oobleck could have little to no fear.

But Ozpin was resting.

So Oobleck was on his own.

The two stood in the ballroom that Oobleck left him in the night before. Right by his weapons to be precise.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere." Oobleck tried his best to keep calm in the face of Glynda who's eyes pierced through his glasses and into his soul.

"Well find him." Glynda pronounced those three words with a bone chilling, merciless tone.

"Righto." Oobleck took off, out of the hall, and began to search the school.

Glynda meanwhile looked at the weapons this man left behind.

They were strange ones.

A shotgun and a massive chaingun.

The shotgun looked relatively normal. But the chaingun was something else. It didn't feel like it fit in.

This was a matter for another time.

If they wanted to find this guy she would have to help.

Glynda could only hope this guy had not done anything.

* * *

A computer was smashed into pieces.

Glass fell at Doom Slayer's feet.

He pulled his left hand out of a terminal screen and walked away.

Once he remembered that he had a copy of VEGA on hand Doom Slayer set out to get him online.

One because he could talk to this Ozpin, two he could help him locate his weapons, and three VEGA could be the only way for Doom Slayer to find a way back to Mars. For he had only one purpose.

Rip and tear apart the forces of Hell. As well as all who might use Ardent energy for more sinister purposes.

He came across another terminal and, after a few moments of looking for a slot and coming up empty, he pulled his fist back but stopped when he got a better idea.

If he couldn't find a terminal he would have to find someone to help him. The only ones that could help him would likely be the ones known as Port, Oobleck, Glynda, and Ozpin.

Now he just had to find them. Although doing so without a map would be difficult.

But Doom Slayer knew where to start.

The tower.

Ozpin's office.

* * *

Ozpin woke up and felt the weight of the symbol he saw on his shoulders.

He wanted right then and there to just sleep forever. That sleep, if one could call it that, was the closest thing to a rest. For he did not see the symbol in that sleep. Now he did, it was as if some force was tormenting him. Could it be the twin brothers?

The ones that cursed him to live on forever as a soul inhabiting one body after the other?

No. They abandoned Remnant long ago. Ozpin knew that not even the dark brother would do this to him.

No.

This was something else. Something worse.

And it seemed like the only one that could help was the one in the armor. The one with the symbol on his helmet that Ozpin kept seeing every time he closed his eyes.

He would just have to find him.

Ozpin forced himself out of bed. Thankfully that rest returned some of his strength so moving was easier.

After a few minutes, and several failed attempts at getting dressed, he looked somewhat presentable. Even if his eyes were somewhat bloodshot, his skin was pale, and he was shaking a little.

He should be in bed. Ozpin knew that.

But he also knew that doing so would only delay his search for answers.

He made his way out if his room.

He actually had to use his cane to get around which was something very new to him.

Ozpin got in the elevator and tried to hit the button that would get him to his office. His hand fumbled, like he was drunk. Luckily his hand hit the right button and he felt the elevator lurch and move up. Slowly the elevator went up. It felt like an eternity in that elevator. The slow moving elevator felt annoying. Never in all of Ozpin's lifetimes has he ever felt this way. Maybe depressed. Like before he met the four maidens. How he could use their uplifting presence right about now.

However that would be impossible. That was a long time ago.

Ozpin's thoughts were cut short when he felt the elevator slow to a stop. He sighed and waited for the doors to open. When they did Ozpin froze in his tracks. Standing at his desk was the armored one from last night. He must of heard the doors open, or the elevator approaching, for he was already facing Ozpin's direction. That silent, emotionless gaze fell upon Ozpin. He said nothing for he knew that this guy wasn't going to talk. Regardless he still wanted to say something. Ask him what that symbol is on his helmet. If he knows why Ozpin is seeing the symbol. Ozpin knew that, unless he wanted to play a game of charades, it would be best to ask simple questions.

"Did you find your sleeping arrangement comfortable? I am sorry that it was the ballroom, but it was on short notice."

He nodded. That was about it.

Ozpin gathered up what strength he had left and made himself walk normally. Using the cane that is.

He walked over to the guy and went around him to sit in his desk. Ozpin tried his best to not look desperate to sit down. If the guy noticed he did and said nothing. He merely watched and followed Ozpin with his head. He turned to face him when Ozpin sat down. It is only then that Ozpin realized no one was here. Meaning that he escorted himself here.

"Is there any reason why you came here without a escort? Glynda will be very displeased with Oobleck and Port, unless I can find a way to lessen the blow that is."

He lifted up his armored right arm and planted it on Ozpin's desk. He released his grip on something and removed his hand. There was something there. Some kind of device.

Ozpin leaned forward and picked it up. He held it in one hand and examined it. He couldn't tell what exactly it was. Other than it looked like it plugged into something.

"Might I ask what this is?"

The guy tilted his head to the side as if saying 'what'?

The guy looked around for a few seconds, apparently looking for something. Alas he could not see whatever it was he was looking for.

Ozpin put two and two together and figured out what he wanted.

"You want me to plug this into something?"

He nodded.

"Will this answer my questions?"

He nodded again.

If this was true than Ozpin knew that he should find a way to plug it in. Only problem was that he couldn't find a means of plugging it into his desk. While his desk did have holographic screens the only way of transferring any info would be by Scroll.

Ozpin looked back up at the guy.

"I am sorry, but it seems that this type of device is not compatible with my desk. However I think I know someone who can help."

The guy tilted his head.

* * *

"He wants us to plug this into your desk?" Oobleck looked inquisitively at the device he was holding in his hand.

Ozpin wasted no time and called in Oobleck who, at the time, was searching for the guy. He almost brought Glynda with him but Ozpin had called her, soon after he called Oobleck, to tell her the situation. As expected she didn't think this was a good idea and wanted all available teachers at his office to act as guards. However Ozpin managed to tell her not to distract the teachers on their first day with the 1st years.

Reluctantly Glynda agreed but stated that they should not let their guard down.

Not long after Oobleck arrived and examined the device.

As for the guy that gave it to them he was standing by the window. Just looking outside while standing completely motionless.

Ozpin answered Ooblecks question.

"Yes he does. At least that is what I managed to figure out." Ozpin still sat at his desk and took a large drink of coffee to try and give him some much needed energy.

"Hmm…" Oobleck examined every little part of the device. "I do not believe that this device is compatible with any of our tech. If anything it appears to be more advanced than our tech."

"Is there anyway you can make it compatible?"

"I know nothing of this device so I would rather not tamper with it directly. However I just had a thought. Follow me."

The three made their way to the elevator and Oobleck pushed a button. The elevator lurched and went down. It was a awkward silence. How could it not be when there was a massive green armored guy behind the two?

At first Ozpin fought it was going to the basement but then it stopped short. The doors opened to reveal the communication room. The one with all the terminals.

"Now let me see." Oobleck zoomed out and went to the help desk. He started to fiddle around with the desk. Muttering all the while.

Ozpin used his cane to help him walk while the guy just waltzed out and looked around.

"Oobleck what are you up to?" Ozpin asked as he neared the help desk. Which he had to use to help stabilize himself.

"I am going to try and plug this device into the desk."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Possibly not. However these terminals are designed to have Scrolls put in them. They just might support this device.

Oobleck raised the device up and then attempted to plug it into the computer. Luckily the Scroll slots looked to be just the right size. However there was some resistance as the slot was not perfect.

That didn't deter Oobleck who proceeded to push the device in with some struggle. There was a few snapping sounds then it slid into the slot.

"Did it." Oobleck said, not realizing that the guy was standing right behind him.

Nothing happened. No sparks, no sound, no light, no anything.

"Well that didn't work." Oobleck said leaning down and looking at the device. "Maybe we should-"

The terminal lit up, a symbol appeared on the screen, and someone started to speak.

"I have many regrets Dr. Hay- Oh." The voice was robotic and seemed to be coming from every terminal in the room.

All but the guy jumped back in sheer surprise. The voice continued to talk.

"I see. You made a copy of me before destroying my core. I am grateful. Yet this terminal does not register as UAC technology. May I ask where I am?"

The guy looked back at Oobleck and Ozpin before pointing at the terminal.

The two looked at each other before approaching the terminal.

"H- hello. I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, this is my friend Professor Oobleck."

"Hello I am VEGA. May I ask where I am?"

Oobleck picked up for Ozpin.

"You are in Beacon Academies CCT tower, just outside Vale."

VEGA was silent for a bit.

"None of these places are registering in my database. Accessing this towers database."

Before anyone could say anything a mere second went by before VEGA continued.

"Database accessed. Going through data. All available data read. Though I am confused as to how we got here. Where is Mars? Your database makes no mention of the UAC, Earth, Mars, or Ardent Energy."

None of this was making any sense at all.

"We are sorry… VEGA. But these places and things you are mentioning…. we have never heard of." Ozpin stated.

"This is a predicament. May I access your helmets data and feed?" At first Ozpin had no idea who he talking about until the guy stepped forward and nodded.

"Accessing data…. Data viewed. I have a hypothesis. When Dr. Hayden sent you away you were sent to random coordinates. However the damage our facility, on Mars took, may have caused a malfunction. Sending you not to the random coordinates but instead to another dimension. Similar to the first time the portal to Hell was opened, however as far as I can tell this may be a one way trip. As for your weapons I believe that the malfunction may have scattered your them to random locations on this world."

This was an awful lot Ozpin to take in. None of this made sense at all. Hell? Mars? Oobleck looked just as dumbfounded. However Ozpin remembered what he wanted to ask in the first place.

"Excuse me VEGA. I have some questions for you."

"I will answer to the best of my abilities."

That didn't sound like it would be very helpful, but it was better than nothing. The first thing he wanted to know is what is the guys name.

"Who is he?" Ozpin turned his head to face the guy in question.

"I am sorry but what his real name is I do not know." Ozpin felt his eye begin to twitch in anger, but it was quelled by what was said next. "However data recovered from the Hell dimension refers to him as the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, and the Doom Slayer."

At least now he could call him something.

"How much info do you have that is relevant to this… Doom Slayer?"

"Most, if not all, of my data is in some way related to the Doom Slayer. If you wish I will send all data to the computer, marked Ozpin's computer, in this tower. I will be sure to help you find what you want to know."

Oobleck jumped in the conversation.

"May I ask why you are being so helpful VEGA? We only just met and you seem very cooperative."

VEGA was silent for a few seconds.

"As I stated, upon first coming back online, I have many regrets. This is my attempt to amend these regrets and ensure that what happened on Mars does not happen again. Helping you, and the Doom Slayer, is my attempt at amending these regrets."

A sound explanation. Then again it brought on more questions.

"And what happened on this…. Mars?" Ozpin asked.

VEGA didn't waste a moment.

"The UAC provides energy to all of humanity in the form of Ardent Energy. A power source from Hell. Despite all measures put in place the forces of Hell managed to breach the facility and proceeded to cause mayhem. If it were not for the actions of the Doom Slayer I fear that all of humanity will have been killed."

Again a lot to process, but these forces of Hell sounded not too unlike the Grimm. In the sense that they wanted to only kill.

"What is Arde-" The elevator door opened and inside were a few students who stopped to look at the scene. All had wide eyes and were clearly surprised.

Ozpin could see why. The Headmaster, a teacher, as well as a giant man in imposing green armor was enough to surprise anyone.

Ozpin realized that maybe the communication room was not the best place to have discussions like this.

"As you were." Ozpin motioned for the students to proceed. They did but hesitantly.

"VEGA." Ozpin said quietly. "Send all this data to my desk, we will talk there."

Thankfully VEGA relinquished his control on the other terminals so his voice did not come from every terminal in the room. He too also spoke quietly.

"As you wish Professor." The symbol on the screen vanished and the terminal went back to normal.

"Oobleck, head back to your class." Ozpin began. "I believe that I have taken up a lot of your time."

"No problem my friend." Oobleck then whispered. "What about him?"

He motioned to Doom Slayer who was still in front of the desk and in front of the two.

"Bring him back to the Ballroom for now."

"Very well, who will watch him?"

"I believe that he will be fine."

"Very well." Oobleck turned to Doom Slayer. "Um… Doom Slayer? Follow me." Oobleck began to walk to the elevator and Doom Slayer followed.

Ozpin took a breath.

Now he had a way to find out what he wanted to know. Already he felt the weight on his shoulders releasing.

Only question is, will these forces of Hell somehow follow the Doom Slayer?

* * *

Doom Slayer followed Oobleck quietly as usual.

Nothing to say.

Of course, in truth, he did not Oobleck to guide him.

His map got updated. Doom Slayer now had a layout of the area. It appeared that VEGA had already began to help him. In truth he knew the way now, but he didn't speak so Oobleck could not know.

Speaking of VEGA his comm symbol appeared on Doom Slayer's HUD.

"I have one last thing to mention." VEGA began. It was apparent that Oobleck could not hear him, obviously VEGA was speaking only to Doom Slayer via his helmet. "It is possible that you are still tethered to Dr. Hayden. It is very unlikely that he would untether you to him as he may have need of you again. It is possible that I can alter it so that we may return to Mars. However it is also possible that Hayden may bring you back."

That was both good and bad. If VEGA could do it then he could return and end Hayden. However if Hayden brought Doom Slayer back than he would learn of VEGA. Possibly of this world, if it was worth something that is.

"In addition I am also scanning for your weapons. Bear in mind this worlds comm and scanner system is not as efficient as our own. It will take time, but I will notify you when I have found any one of them. I will also notify Ozpin of your ammo situation. While this world will certainly not hold any threats to you, having your weapons loaded with ammo could be useful in the long run. Bear in mind though, the data I have accessed states that these creatures, known as Grimm, do have some variants that could prove to be a threat. In some small way that is."

Just like that VEGA vanished.

It would be very good for Doom Slayer to have his weapons back. Along with ammo.

Not that he needed his weapons. He could easily kill all the Grimm with his hands. However that took time, gunning them down would be a lot easier.

He could only hope that his weapons didn't end up in the wrong hands. Especially the BFG.

It used Ardent Energy as ammo. If anyone were to get their hands on it and experimented. Hell would be sure to follow.

The second the BFG was located nothing and no one would stop him. Even if he had to tear a few people apart.

* * *

General Ironwood stood in one of the Atlesian labs. He got a urgent call stating that they had found something. Something of great interest and power.

It certainly looked like it.

Ironwood stood behind reinforced glass which was overlooking a lab with a table on it. Scientists stood around the table. Taking notes. Gathering data. The usual.

The object of interest. What looked to be a robust metal gun which glowed green at certain parts. Namely the center barrel.

Ironwood read the report, it was found in a mine. The ground around it was scorched black. Symbols were also burnt into the ground which could not be deciphered. Tests indicate that it is giving off a unknown, yet extremely powerful, energy

It was certainly something of great interest.

"Have you found any identifying marks?" Ironwood spoke on the intercom system. A scientist was quick to answer.

"We found these three words. BFG."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I am back. Yes this story is stoll going. However slowly.**

 **Yes Doom Slayer will never speak. When I use a charcter I do my absolute best to stay true to that character.**

 **Also don't worry Doom Slayer will get to fight soon.**

 **As for why I am going for Doom Slayer instead of Doom Guy. He never referred to as Doom Guy in game. By fans and developers yes. In game no. Doom Slayer is his name. Well not his name but you get my point.**

 **As always...**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
